The incidence of viral upper respiratory disease is immense. It has been estimated that nearly a billion cases annually appear in the United States alone. Studies performed in England (Tyrell and Bynoe, 1966) indicated that 74 percent of persons having colds were infected with rhinoviruses. Becauses more than 80 strains of rhinoviruses are already identified, the development of a practical rhinovirus vaccine is not feasible, and chemotherapy appears to be the more desirable approach.
The ability of chemical compounds to suppress the growth of viruses in vitro is readily demonstrated by using a virus plaque suppression test similar to that described by Siminoff, Applied Microbiology, 9(1), 66(1961).
It is the purpose of this invention to provide novel sulfonylbenzimidazole compounds which inhibit the growth of certain viruses, including 25 strains of rhinoviruses, polio (types I, II, III), Coxsackie (A9, A21, B5), echo virus (strains 1, 2, 3, 4) and Mengo virus. Rhinoviruses are known to be associated with the common cold. The compounds of the invention are potentially useful in the treatment of such virus infections in warm-blooded animals and humans.
Certain antifungal 1-dimethylaminosulfonyl-2-aminobenzimidazole compounds have been disclosed in German published application No. 2,206,010, published Aug. 16, 1973, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,908.